Crossing the Multiverse
by dudungbrader
Summary: When Percy and Leo got back from Atlantis, they found out that all of their friends got sucked in a Dimension Gateway, that Leo was working on, towards multiple dimensions. Now, it is up to the both of them to bring them back, before the Gods realize that their kids have been thrown into another dimension. (Literally Multiple AUs, Rated T weird stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I made this fanfiction in dedication to a group I joined in Facebook. I have been so in gross in my studies lately that I don't even have the time to enjoy myself there. So, Camp Half-Blood Philippines, this one is for you. Enjoy.**

**Also, I don't any of these characters as they are own by another author.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Thanks for helping me get this rare amethyst from your dad, Perce. I totally need this for my latest project." Leo said, as he held the big gem in his arms. It has been months since Leo got back to camp. Though he did get a beating from Piper and Hazel, they were all glad that he wasn't dead. They even became a lot more welcoming to Calypso when they got back than he expected, though Annabeth tends to keep her distance.

"No problem, Leo. Besides, I can't thank you enough for helping me pull off the best anniversary gift for Annabeth. I still can't believe your dad found Daedalus' laptop." Percy said, patting Leo at the back. Leo asked his dad, Hephaestus, in getting Annabeth's laptop from Tartarus. Who knew his dad was keeping it from them?

"So, man. What is this latest project you are working on?" Percy asked, waving at a few campers passing by.

Leo grinned. "Ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

"The what now?" Percy asked.

"You know, the Multiverse Theory? The idea of us having two or more universes aside from this one?" Leo explained, as if Percy should already know about this from now.

Percy, being the Percy that he is, just shook his head. "Not a clue. If you are talking about Multiplication, now that is math." Percy said smiling. Leo, on the other hand, sighed. "I'm forgetting that I am talking to you and not Annabeth." He said, shaking his head.

"Ok, Perce. If you got something, like your Mom's homemade cookies, in your hand, what are you going to do with it." Leo asked, trying to explain to him the idea. "Well, I will eat it right here and then, of course." Percy said, as if it was that obvious. "So, do ever though what would happen if you didn't eat it right here and then?" Percy thought about it for a second and shook his head.

"Well, that is where the Multiverse Theory goes. A single action of one can make more than one possible future. So, since you have one cookie, you can have two possible futures, with one that you already ate the cookie and one that you haven't eaten the cookie. And, from that, you can have more futures in your futures, creating more and more dimensions. Do you understand now?" Leo asked him, as they reach Bucker Nine.

"So, how is eating my mom's cookies got to do with your machine?" Percy asked him, confused.

Leo sighed in frustration. "You know what, I will let Annabeth explain the idea to yo— What the Hephaestus' name happen here?" Leo said as he saw the inside of his workshop. Tools littered all over the floor, metals bend and twisted, the big birthday cake with the words "Happy Birthday" was crushed under the broken table, some of the blueprints are— Wait, did he just saw a cake in his workshop?

"Why is there a cake here?" He asked Percy. Percy shook his head. "Don't look at me. I was with you for the past two days getting that gem from Dad." Percy told him. Leo scratched his head. "Why won't we check the video cameras to see what happen." He said looking around the mess. "Adjutant, show footage of cameras 3 to 9, will ya? I wanna see what's been happenin' while I was gone."

At once, a voice of the robotic AI spoke up. "Activating video recordings from cameras 3 to 9, starting at 3:32 pm." Six screens appeared out of nowhere and went in front of Leo. Percy whistled. "When did you get the time to do this?"

"I didn't." Leo told him. "The ones before I made this. We just found out about this when Calypso was cleaning the place. Who knew they were fans of Starcraft, huh?" Percy laughed. "Anyways, let's watch the video." Leo nodded and they both watch the videos.

"Hey, you sure Leo not here?" Someone said in the background. "Yes, he told me himself. He is going with Perseus to get something from Lord Poseidon." Another said to the first, this time they were sure that it is Calypso. "Hey, we can never be sure, right?" Someone said back to Calpyso, this one sound a lot younger than the first one.

As the video kept going, Percy looked at Leo. "Hey, can't we get subtitles with this?" He asked him. "I don't know. Let's try." Leo coughed a bit. "Adjutant, can ya get some words on the audio?" Leo asked the emptiness of the room. Percy looked at him, weirdly. Leo shrugged. "She only replies if I talk to her this way."

"Audio Transcription is possible. Voice Identification is also possible. Do you wish to add to videos?" The voice asked. "That would be lovely, doll." Leo answered back.

"Audio Transcription with Voice Identification is added to the video. Restarting videos back to 0:00." And the videos start up again.

* * *

><p>[Travis Stoll: "Hey, you sure Leo not here?"]<br>[Calypso: "Yes, he told me himself. He is going with Perseus to get something from Lord Poseidon."]  
>[Conner Stoll: "Hey, we can never be sure, right?"]<br>[Annabeth Chase: "Anyways, let's get these things ready for the Leo's surprise party."]  
>[Calypso, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Grover Underwood, Travis Stoll, and Conner Stoll entered the bunker.]<br>[Grover Underwood: "I still can't get over the fact that all of the satyrs didn't knew about this place of the woods."]  
>(He places his load down on the floor)<br>[Annabeth Chase: "Maybe it is because the metals done here. They must be blocking any magical effects from the outside. Anyways, are you sure that they are coming back today?"]  
>(She looks towards the satyr, making sure of his word.)<br>[Grover Underwood: "Yeah, I had a talk with Tyson two days. He said that Percy and Leo are having a tough time getting some gem out of the sea. Still don't get why didn't Leo just asked Hazel to come."] (He started to take out a few streamers from his load.)  
>[Frank Zhang: "He wouldn't be able to. We were both on a mission at that time. When Hazel said that she will help him as soon as we got back, he said that he had to get it as soon as possible."]<br>(He passes some brooms to Hazel and Piper.)  
>[Hazel Levesque: "Now that you mention it, he was muttering about something to do with the Matrix something while we were talking. Do you guys know what he was up to?"]<br>(She looks at Piper and the rest as she took a broom from Frank.)  
>[Piper Mclean: "I don't about you guys, but I am going to hurry this up before Leo comes back. Jason, do you mind and get everything for the party in the Aphrodite Cabin?"]<br>[Jason Grace: "Sure, I better call Will and Nico too. We would need all the help we could get if we want to get this place into tip top shape."]  
>[Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll: "We're coming with you!"]<p>

* * *

><p>Leo slapped his forehead. He was so into making his machine that he totally forgot that it was his birthday today. He looked at his messed up birthday cake. "Something must have happen while we were gone." Leo concluded. "It wouldn't be a monster attack otherwise everyone would kill it easy." Percy answered looking around. "Besides, there are no sign that there was a battle here. There are no blood, no footprints, no sign of straggles, nothing."<p>

Leo rubbed his chin. "Adjutant, what happen after Jason and the Stolls left?" The robotic voice answered back right away. "A few arguments occurred, which includes what goes where in the decorations and where the cake should be placed. At some point, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardener, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano assisted in the decors. After seeing Leo Valdez's and Percy Jackson's landing, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll returned to inform everyone about Leo Valdez's arrival. 23.63 seconds later, Dimension Gateway was activated."

"Wait, did I just heard that right?" Leo said, full of shock. "Adjutant, set all videos to one minute before said moment." He commanded, hoping it didn't happen what he thought just happened. "Setting videos to said time." The video fast forwarded to where everything is already ready for Leo's return. To the looks of things, it seems that all they need to do now is to wait for Leo to get here.

* * *

><p>[Annabeth Chase: "I wonder what is taking them so long."]<br>[Calypso: "Well, Mr. Underwood said they will come soon. So, let's just wait for them to get here."]  
>[Grover Underwood: "Yeah, I can even feel Percy close by too."]<br>[Chris Rodriguez: "Don't be too hard on her, guys. She is just excited to see her beloved Seaweed Brain again.]  
>[Annabeth Chase: "Shut it, Chris or I'll shut it for you."]<br>[Chris Rodriguez: "Y- yes, mam!"]  
>[Clarisse La Rue: "Pathetic."]<br>(Everyone laughed at this while Chris blushed. After a while, Jason and the Stolls got back and patting.)  
>[Jason Grace: "Guys, Percy and Leo are back."]<br>[Annabeth Chase: "Ok, guys. You know the plan. You got your spots. Hide until Leo gets here. Piper, turn off the lights."]  
>(Everyone hid to their spots.)<br>[Katie Gardener: "Travis!"]  
>[Travis Stoll: "I didn't do it!"]<br>[Connor Stoll: "Whatever it is, you did it."]  
>[Travis Stoll: "Shut up!"]<br>[Annabeth Chase: "You two! Will you keep it down!"]  
>[Katie Gardener: "Travis! Where on Hades are you touching me!"]<br>[Travis Stoll: "I didn't do it! I swear!"]  
>[Annabeth Chase: "Shut—"]<br>[Adjutant: "Dimension Gateway activated."]  
>[Annabeth Chase: "What—"]<br>[Adjutant: "Warning! Dimension setting is missing. Force random setting activated."]  
>[Annabeth Chase: "Guys! We better get away from here or— Ahh!"]<br>[Adjutant: "Warning! Suction to other dimensions is imminent. Evacuation is advice."]  
>(Slowly, one by one, they are all being sucked to the Gateway. All that is left were Annabeth, Nico, and Calypso.)<br>[Nico di Angelo: "I can't take it anymore."]  
>[Annabeth Chase: "Don't let go, Nico!"]<br>[Nico di Angelo: "Sorry guys."]  
>(Nico lets go and gets sucked into the Gateway.)<br>[Annabeth Chase: "Nico!"]  
>[Calypso: "I can't hold on."]<br>[Annabeth Chase: "Hang in there, Calypso!"]  
>[Calypso: "Annabeth. I'm sorry."]<br>[Annabeth Chase: "What?"]  
>[Calypso: "Tell Leo that I love him."]<br>(With that Calypso let go.)

* * *

><p>"No!" Leo yelled at the monitor.<p>

* * *

><p>[Annabeth Chase: "I got to hold on. Have to tell Percy and Leo what happen."]<br>(The pillar that Annabeth didn't take the suction and it got sucked along with Annabeth.)  
>[Annabeth Chase: "Percyyyy!"]<br>(Video ends there.)

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" Said Percy as Annabeth got sucked. He wanted to yell at Leo for making such destructive machine, but Leo wasn't there anymore. Percy walked to the debris and found Leo fitting the amethyst into the machine and fixing a couple of wires. "Percy, I am sorry about what happen to Annabeth. But, there is a way to find them."<p>

"There is?" Percy asked. Leo nodded, while plugging a laptop to the Gateway. "Now that an Atlantian Gem is mounted, I can now set the location of where we want to go. And, by adding a few adjustments here, I can use the gem's energy trace to locate anyone that is from our dimension." Leo said as he finish typing in some codes and clicking the enter button. At once, the Gateway open up and a portal is activated.

"So, you are saying that we can get everyone back with the gem that we got?" Percy asked. "Yes and no. We can get them back in our world, but the gem can't do that. All it does is to find where they are. We have to get them there ourselves." Leo explained. Percy looked at him, in alarm. "You mean we have to go in there?"

Leo nodded. "We don't have to get worried about not getting back with the gem in placed. But, the question is, who should we find first?" Leo asked Percy. They were at silence for a while, before Percy answered back. "Leo, you know more about this stuff than I do. It is your call." Leo nodded. He wanted to find Calypso first, but that would be selfish of him. Percy lost Annabeth too. He must think this though. After a while, he finally decided on an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Was it good enough? Whether it is good or bad, please leave a Review about it. Also, I need the opinion of the readers, who do you think they should save first. Whoever gets the most request first will be saved first.<strong>

**Like always, Review, Favorite, and Follow to let me know your love. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, no one suggested. Well, it is alright. I wasn't expecting a lot of people would read the first one anyways. I will just go with the first demigod that came into my mind. So, I just work with it. About the droids part, I will try to answer that later on. **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 2. And, remember, I don't any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Leo was down on the ground when the hunters came and point their arrows at him. He knew how strong these girls. He even saw one beat an Ares kid with a stick. A freaking stick. If he was to survive and save Percy from blood loss, he has to cooperate. But, with what they were in right now, he really wished that he could bust off his fire powers and get the heck out there.

The hunters tied him up and dragged him towards their camp. He didn't like it, but at least they placed Percy on a stretcher. He is no condition to even walk right now, with wounds like those. They did, however, took their stuff. That includes the bracers they need to get back to their dimension.

How on earth did they get into this kind of situation in the first place?

* * *

><p>"Let's save Annabeth first." Leo said. Percy looked like he was about to say something about his decision, but Leo cut him off. "Don't get me wrong, Perce. It is not about the gem. It is just that, we need someone smart if we want to save the others. And, Annabeth is my best bet on it." Percy looked at Leo and saw that it was hard for him to choose someone else to save first than Calypso. He nodded at Leo.<p>

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He said to Leo. He was about to jump to the gateway when Leo stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lover boy. Before we go, we should gear up first." He said as he took out something in the rumble. "But, I already got Riptide." Percy complained.

"Yeah, but if you want to get back here alive, you will need this. Now put one on." Leo said, throwing Percy the two bronze bracers. "What is this for?"Percy asked as he putting one on. "These bracers will help us get to the dimension that we want to go and get us back. All we need to do is to put the one on to Annabeth, and we can get her out of the other dimension." Leo explained, putting one on as well.

"Ok, setting the coordinates on this dimension. And, we are good to go! You ready, Perce?" Leo asked.

"Let's do this." He replied.

"Ok, on the count to 3." Leo said to him.

"1."

And Percy jumped in. He only heard Leo's scream before he fell into the bottomless pit of neon colors.

* * *

><p>Let's describe the feeling of jumping into a Gateway to another dimension: It sucks.<p>

It took a while before Percy woke up, his head dizzy from jumping in. He shook it off, and noticed his surroundings for the first time. He knew one thing. And, it is that Leo machine worked as they are not in Bunker Nine anymore. They are now in the forest and it was night time. He turned and found Leo groaning on the grass.

"Come on, man. Wake up." Percy said as he shook him up. Leo wave his arms around, showing that he is finally awake. "Ouch. My head." Leo looked around and frowned. "Where the heck are we?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask the same thing. This place isn't camp, from the way I see it." Percy told Leo. The latter looked at his bracer. "According to this, we are in some park in California. Just a few miles away from Camp Jupiter. With luck, we can find Annabeth before we know it."

Before they can do anything, however, they are attacked by two Emposai. "Wow, a fight already? But, we just got here." Percy said, showing them Riptide. The two monsters hissed. _"It is definitely him, Cleo. Get him but don't kill him. Our mistress wants him alive."_ One told the other.

"Mistress?" Leo asked, already holding his hammer. _"What about the other one, Missy?"_ Cleo asked. "_Well, we could always have a snack to go."_ Missy laughed as she and her companion move towards them. They were about to attack when two black arrows flew pass the demigods and into the heads of the monsters. They wailed a bit before turning into dust.

"Well, that went well." Leo said, putting his hammer back into his tool belt. "Yeah, but where did those arrows came from?" Percy asked. He got his answer as an arrow was pointed behind his back. "Where did you get the sword, kid?" a voice echoed.

Leo turned and gasped, a man in a black hood was pointing his arrow at Percy. He lit his hand ablaze and threw fireballs at him. Percy ducked out of the way as it went towards the man. The man simply moved from side to side and avoided them with ease. Percy moved to Leo side, unleashing Riptide again.

"I am only going to say this once. Give me Riptide, or I will take it from you." The man said, with a dark and cold voice. Leo would have said yes right away. But, Percy stood to his ground. "And, why should I give my sword to you?" He asked him. The hooded figure took off his hood and revealed himself to the two. "Because, **I am Percy Jackson, **and I **own** that sword."

Leo's jaw dropped. Percy, on the other hand, was hysterical. "Ha ha ha. Yeah. You. Me. And. Ummm. Uhh. Hmmm" And fainted on the spot as he meets his counterpart.

* * *

><p>"So, you are saying that you couldn't have sent in droids to help your colleagues." A voice said, as Percy starts to wake up.<p>

"Yeah! Look, if I ever send something that is not from this world and someone else find them, the dimensions might fall apart. It was already bad enough for us to get into this world. Any more stress in the space of the different dimensions and everything will fall apart." The other voice explained. He was sure that it was Leo this time.

"Leo?" Percy called out.

"Percy! You are awake." Leo said, walking towards his side.

"I had the weirdest dream. That everyone got sucked in some gate-thingy and I met another me in another dimension." He said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, that is not a dream. Everyone is really gone. And, that guy is you." Leo said, pointing at the guy that looked exactly like Percy, minus the green eyes.

"Sup' me?" AU Percy told him. Percy wave slyly before looking at Leo. "You mind telling me what is going on?"

Leo's usual grin disappeared and AU Percy shook his head. "He told me why were you guys here, and frankly, you will have a hard time getting your Annabeth back." He told Percy. "Without a doubt, she is already with our Annabeth right now."

"But, isn't that a good thing? I mean, she will be safe, right?" Percy asked him, but his counterpart shook his head. "That is not that easy. Since our Annabeth works for Gaea, or rather, she is the current Gaea." He said, sadly. Percy was taken aback, shock with this revelation. "But, how?" He asked him.

"After Kronos took over Luke's body, Gaea went to Annabeth's place and gave her an offer she couldn't refuse: a way to bring Luke back." AU Percy said as he took down and have a seat next to them. "With the help of Gaea, we manage to get Kronos out of Luke's body and defeat him. But, Gaea took her end of the deal. As soon as the Gods came back, Gaea took control of Annabeth's body." He shuttered for a bit, as if the memory scared him. "I saw how her body slowly turns into earth and how her eyes turned gold. It was terrifying."

"After she took over Annabeth's body, she walked away laughing. No one stopped her, not even me." AU Percy said, ending his sad experience. "This world's Percy said that after that, he asked the Gods to not bother him anymore, as another reward of him saving the world. And, he went into hiding ever since." Leo said, finishing where the AU Percy left off.

"If what you guys said was true, then—" Percy said, but was cut off by Leo.

"Then, Annabeth is in grave danger." Leo concluded. They sat there in silence. It was a while before Percy stood up and said "We have to save her." AU Percy looked at her counterpart with deep confusion. "Are you crazy? She has armies everywhere. And, not only does she has powers beyond measure, she also have Annabeth's tactical gift. You guys wouldn't stand a chance!" He exclaimed.

"I rather die trying to save the woman that I love, than live to see her die in front of me." Percy told his counterpart. Leo still finds it weird how Percy could come up with such good one liners. Nevertheless he agreed with what Percy said and stood with him. "Percy's right. We need to save Annabeth." Leo said. Percy clapped him on the shoulders. "Thanks, man."

"Ok, Perce. What is the plan?" Leo asked him. "Well, um. Wow, I never this through." Percy said to him. Leo hit his head with his palm. It wasn't a surprise that Percy got caught up to the moment. AU Percy sighed. "If you guys want to save your Annabeth, then it is best that you find their base first."

"So, you're telling me that you know where their base is?" Leo asked him. AU Percy shook his head. "No, but I know a group of people that might."

"Who?" Percy asked is counterpart.

"The Hunters of Artemis." AU Percy told them. "I heard for a reliable source that they found out where the enemy's base is."

"Then, let's just go and ask her then." Percy told him, but his counterpart shook his head. "I'm not going."

"But—"

"I am not ready to see everyone right now. Not yet." AU Percy said, looking away from them. Percy and Leo looked at each other and came to an agreement. "It's cool, man. Just tell us where can we find the Hunters and we can go there by ourselves." Leo asked him. But, before AU Percy could tell them the location, a large spike zoomed in and hit Percy in the stomach. He yell in pain before another spike hit him in the chest, nearly missing his heart.

"Percy!" Leo yelled. He took Percy in his arms and ducked as more spikes flew over head. "Manticore." AU Percy hissed. "Leo, bring me and head to the north. You will find the Hunter's camp there." Leo nodded. "And you?" Leo asked. "I will hold this guy back. Just long enough for you to escape. Now, go!" AU Percy said, as he start throwing arrow after arrow at the spikes towards them.

Leo nodded. He took Percy up and help him out of the fight, not even looking back as AU Percy fights the manticore on his own.

* * *

><p>It was a while before Leo slow down and checked his back. No sight that the manicore coming towards them. This must means that AU Percy must have hold the monster off. He didn't had the time to celebrate though, as his Percy Jackson is so much pain. He placed the son of Poseidon into the nearest tree.<p>

He examined his friend. Two spikes were impaled into his body. One on his arm, while the other is on his stomach. He already poured a bit nectar into his friend's wounds just to keep him alive. But, without taking the spikes out, even if he drop him into a lake, he wouldn't be able to help properly. And, Leo is not stupid enough to pull them right away.

Leo checked around the place. AU Percy said that the Hunters should be camping around here somewhere. He found the hunters the hard way as he found himself surrounded with a ground of silver wearing girls, all pointing arrows at him. He raise his hands as a sign of surrender. "Um, I come it peace?" Leo said, in an attempt to make a funny joke.

The hunters didn't even smile. "What are you doing here, boy?" One of them asked him. "We were attacked by an manticore and one of us got separated while the other one is hurt. Can you help us?" At this, the other hunters laughed.

"And, why should we help a boy like you?" Another hunter mused.

"Please, my friend is dying. And, he doesn't get medical treatment. He will die." Leo pleaded. The others looked at what seems to be the leader of the group. She sighed. "Fine. But, we will consult Lady Artemis after to see the punishment of trespassing into our camp. Girls, get that boy into a stretcher." She ordered, pointing at Percy. "Abigail, tie this one up. Just in case he would try and escape."

And that is how Leo got into this kind of situation. He wondered if how is Percy holding up. He wanted to looked behind him, but the one holding his binds pushed him. "Keep moving, boy. We are almost there." She told him. Leo sighed. At least, in there camp, he would know that this world's Thalia isn't an anti-male hunter.

When they got to the hunter's camp, however, he saw that there was no Thalia Grace in their camp. He looked around and saw that the hunters in the camp was also glaring at him. They stopped at one of the tents and one of the hunters called out. "Lieutenant! We found two male trespassers! One of them is injured."

"I will be out in a moment." A girl answered back from the inside. Leo frowned. She called Thalia, but that voice is certainly not hers. The tent open, and Leo almost gasped. She looked almost exactly like Calypso. Except the fact that she has black hair and black eyes, and has a look that can make any guy say that she can beat anyone up.

She looked at Leo with disgust for a moment before looking over and seeing Percy for the first time. Her eyes widen and looked at Leo again. "Who are you, and how did he get those wounds?" She asked him. Leo was about to speak, but she cut him off. "Never mind, we shall talk in the infirmary. Girls, take him there and give him medical treatment right away. Abigail, go to milady's tent and tell her that we have found Percy Jackson." Their eyes became wide and did their orders right away.

She took of the binds of Leo and lead him to the infirmary, where the spikes are slowly take off Percy. "Now tell me, how did this happen?" She asked Leo. "Before you go asking me, you might tell me who you are? It is not right for me to give information to someone who leads girls that ties up men." She glared at him, which made Leo wish he never had just said that. "As much I hate your tone, you share a valid reason. I am Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>And, done! Isn't that fun? Anyways, I want to point out that I can't write every single week if that is what you guys are expecting. I mean, it is not that I am lazy or that I have no clue what to write next, it is just I am a busy man. I am already a college student who is already working on his thesis. So, don't expect that I will write all the time.<strong>

**However, this doesn't mean that I will go on hiatus. I will try to make another chapter if I can, such as what I just did right now. It is just that it will have to be late. Around 2-3 weeks late. I will make earlier chapters as soon as summer vacation starts, which is by the end of March. **

**Anyways, what do you think will happen next. Let me know, it will help me a lot.**

**Like always, Review, Favorite, and Follow to let me know your love. :)**


End file.
